There is Know-Ledge in Acceident-Ally in being a Murderer!
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: First Chapter will be updated twice a week Crime, Horror, Romance, Suspence, Mystery and Supernatural. M Rating all the way through. Anita is the younger sister of the detective Yoshi Kimura. Yoshi is put on a case with a girl called Ru Sheach, who is infact the ex of Anita's partner in crime, Xavier Takenaka, Ru and Yoshi's case is of two serial killers - Anita and Xavier.


_**Title:**_ There is Know-Ledge in Acceident-Ally for being a Murderer!  
_**Rating:**_ K  
_**Chapter: **_Knowing the Characters!_**  
**_

**Disclaimer:** I own this story. This plot. These characters. These personalities. Everything for this story.

This fic will be M+ but This chapter is K Raiting.

It will also have a mixture of Languages. Most Common are:** English, Irish, Japanese, Chinese and Spanish.**

**Note:** This stories Title is actually meant to say "There is no ledge in Accident Alley for being a Murderer." But I used the words "Knowledge" and "Accidentally" in stead of "No Ledge" and "Accident Alley."**  
**

The difference between "Ally" and "Alley" :

- Ally is a suffix you add on the end of different words to make another.

- Alley is one of those narrow street ways you get between houses that you can use as short-cuts to get to other places quicker.

**Full-ish Profiles for the Protagonists and Antagonists Only!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**KNOWING THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Main Protagonist: Anita Kimura

Central Protagonist: Xavier Takenaka  


Main Antagonist: Ru Sheach

Central Antagonist: Yoshi Kimura

Minor Characters: Kelly Xiao, Théo Viteri,  
Reno Riosuke, Ewen Monroe, Zaikmo Poquetio  
and Cos Tinos.

Creatures: Lunete, Elisedd, Seisyll and Aeron

* * *

**Character's Full Name:** Anita Kimura**  
**_Reason or meaning of name:_**  
Nickname:** Anita no Akuma (Anita the Demon)  
_Reason for nickname: _Anita gained this nickname due to all the killing she has been doing._  
_**Age: **18 - 20 (Unknown for sure)_  
_**Birthdate:** 31-07-?  
**Astrological Sign:** Leo**  
**

**Pets: **Lunete (Ningyo) and Aeron (Kitsune)

_Ningyo is a Japanese water fairy who cries tears of pearls. Some say that Ningyo has the head of a human and the body of a fish. Other believe it is clad in sheer silk robes that move about it, like waves. Ningyos dwell in gorgeous palaces beneath the sea, and are very seductive._

___Kitsune are known to be_ intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Foremost among these is the ability to assume human form. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others—as foxes in folklore often do—other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives. This role has reinforced the fox's supernatural significance. The more tails a kitsune has—they may have as many as nine—the older, wiser, and more powerful it is. Because of their potential power and influence, some people make offerings to them as to a deity.

**Eye Color: **1 Red and 1 Gold**  
**_Glasses or contacts**:**_ Both - Glasses when in the base/apartment or in College/Uni and Contacts when_ Killing.**  
**_**Hair color: **Black with cyan highlights.**  
**_Typical hairstyle: _Pigtails at College/Uni, Hair down in the base/apartment and Highponytail when_ Killing.  
_**Height:  
********Weight:  
**Skin tone: Pale with a slight tanned colour.******  
**_Distinguishing Marks: Heterochromia and Two-Tailed Fox tattoo from her waist to mid-thigh. The tails are spilt on wrapped around her waist and the other laid over the foxes paws. The fox is sitting down, and its head with the muzzle turned up and looking towards the sky. It's eyes are similar to Anita's, one red and one gold.  
_

******Personality:**

******ROLE:** Main Protagonist - Female - The 1st Murderer.

** Color: **Cimson.**  
Music:** Rock.**  
Food: **Ramen and Ice-cream.**  
****Literature:** Sci-Fi.**  
****Book: **-**  
****Quote: **"Blood is the most delicious thing, a women could want." or "Nice to meet'cha, but Sayonara Kawaii Shoujo/Shounen." (Nice to meet you, but Goodbye cute girl/boy)**  
**

******Drinks:** Yes.******  
**_What:_ Sake or Wine.  
_How often: _When annoyed or Bored._  
_

******Worst bad habit: **KILLING******  
**

**Hometown:** Akita, Touhoku Region, JPN.**  
Type of childhood:** Good with slight mishaps. She was bullied because of her eye colours, her brother looked after her all the time, parents were never around. Anita ended up hanging out with different diliquites and that is how she met Reno Riosuke. Anita was also involved in a murder case as a prime suspect and witness to the killings. Once her father tried to drown her in the bath when he was drunk. Her mother sometimes abused her, because she wasn't like her brother Yoshi who was a success in things. When she went missing for over two weeks, it was due to falling into a river and drowning until Reno had saved her, and took her in for those two weeks till she was better and returned home.  
**First memory:** Meeting Reno Riosuke******  
Most important childhood event that still affects him/her: **When she drowned but Reno Riosuke had saved her, before she became bi-polar.

**Mother: **Kiko Nakano**  
**_Relationship with her:_ Terrible. Always abused her because she was different to Yoshi.  
**Father:** Renji Kimura  
_Relationship with him:_ Terrible. Always tried to kill her when he was drunk or angered by either her mother or her brother.  
**Siblings:** Yoshi Kimura.  
**Birth order:** Yoshi then Anita.  
**Relationship with each:** Yoshi is the Detective to the now case that Anita has been producing from her murder crimes with her co-worker Xavier Takenaka. Before the murder case she had created, Anita and Yoshi were inserperable and were always together, Yoshi looked out for Anita, and whenever their parents tried to hurt Anita, Yoshi would attempt to converse with them, and stop them from beating Anita, but it usually failed since it sometimes lead to Yoshi accidentally making them more angry, which he really was not trying to do, because he loved Anita to much as a younger sister, and hated seeing her being abused by their parents. Though after a while Anita started to despise Yoshi, no matter how many times he tried to help her with the abuse, because he was the one that was causing the Abuse from their mother, and sometimes their father.  
**Children of Siblings:** Haru and Shinju Kimura.  
_Close to family: No**  
**_

**Where does Anita work: **It's an Unknown organization in Hokkaidou. But the organization kills in all the many regions of Japan including Okinawa and Kyuushuu.  
_How many years: Since she was 16 so for about 2 - 4 years (didn't start killing till she was 18.)**  
**_**Relationship with co-workers:** Xavier Takenaka - Partner during the murders, he helps her kill off any unwanted witnesses, whilst she kills the prime victim. She also a slight crush for him.  
Zaikmo Poquetio - Cleaner for the mission, he cleans up any unwanted things that could lead to the two being found out by the detectives.  
Cos Tinos - Look out. She keeps an eye out for any police or reletives of the victims being pursued by Anita and Xavier.  
**Dream job:** Unknown.  
**How does she relate to others:** Relates to Xavier, through killing and being at the same college/university, when not doing their job, killing off the given victims. She also relates to Reno with caring for the people close to her _(like Xavi, Zai and Cos.)_  
**Co-workers: **Xavier Takenaka, Cos Tinos and Zaikmo Poquetio.  
Former Co-Workers: Fuxun, Xuka, Kelly and Reno.

******Has Ani ever cheated on any signficant other:** Anita cheated on a guy called Fuxun with Reno when she was fifteen. It lead to the Boss of the small gang Anita and Reno were involved in, Xuka kicking Fuxun out for trying to kill both Reno and Anita and then trying to get with his girlfriend Kelly Xiao.

**********How Anita reacts in a crisis:** Anita gets really agitated and annoyed depending on what caused the crisis. If it is something she doesn't get angered by, then she is just relaxed and laid back, not giving a care in the world about the crisis.  
**********Kinds of problems character usually runs into:**  
**Greatest fear:** Water.  
**Worst thing that could happen to him/her:** Drowning.  
******What single event would most throw character's life in complete turmoil: **Being anywhere near _Water_ when killing.******  
**

**Past failure she would be embarrassed to have people know about:**  
**Biggest regret:  
Minor accomplishments:**

_Does anyone else know**:**_**  
********************Person character secretly admires:  
********************Person character was most influenced by:  
********************Most important person in character's life before story starts:**

* * *

**Character's Full Name: **Xavier Takenaka**  
**_Reason or meaning of name:_**  
Nickname:** X Reaper  
_Reason for nickname: Due to his first name be Xavier, they use the X (in the detective area) and then Reaper, because he kills more that what Anita does, due to killing any witness' and relatives of Anita's prey.  
_**Age:** 19 - 22 (unknown for sure)_  
_**Birthdate:** 05-03-?  
**Astrological Sign: **Aries**  
**

**Pets: **Elisedd (Yurei) and Seisyll (Dragon)**  
**

_Yurei are synonymous with ghosts of Western culture. Their name roughly means "faint soul". Typically they were known to have black hair, drooping hands, no legs and wear white clothes. They could be accompanied by hitodama lights and resulted from people dying without proper burial rights or with some task on Earth still undone._  
Kubikajiri_ - A head-hunting ghost. Without a head of its own, the kubikajiri scowers graveyards at night inspecting others. Those heads that do not match its previous, whether living or dead, are devoured. It is said to give off the smell of fresh blood. | _Zashiki-warashi_ - A ghost of a child much like a household spirit. Often depicted as a young child of either gender with bobbled hair and a red face. The presense of a zashiki-warashi in a household fortells good fortune, however its departure means ruin for the inhabitants. Rarely is it seen, usually only by children or when it is about to leave. To placate one, a zashiki-warashi must first be identified from its tricks around the house, and then cared for properly. Different kinds of zashiki-warashi are said to exist with varying charateristics and preferences._

_Dragon: I think we all know what one of these are xD_

**Eye Color: **Very Light Purple almost Silverish White.**  
**_Glasses or contacts: Fake_ Glasses when at College/Uni or walking around.  
**Hair color: **Dark blue with a streak of Red.**  
**_Typical hairstyle:  
_**Height:  
********Weight:  
**Skin tone: Tanned.******  
**_Distinguishing Marks: _Scar down his right eye and the Kanji symbol for Dragon on his arm.

******Personality:**

******ROLE:** Central Protagonist - Male - The 2nd Murderer.

** Color: Violet.  
Music:**** Rock.  
Food: -  
****Literature:** Horror.**  
Expressions:** -**  
****Book:** -**  
****Quote:**

******Smokes: -  
**_What:_ -  
_How often:****** -  
**_******Drinks:******** -  
**_What:_ -  
_How often: -  
_

******Worst bad habit: **Killing and being a Pyromanic.******  
**

**Hometown:** Osaka, Kansai Region, JPN.**  
Type of childhood:****  
First memory:********  
Most important childhood event that still affects him/her:**

******Lower education:  
Higher education:  
**_Booksmart or streetsmart:_

**Mother:  
**_Relationship with her:_**  
****Father :  
**_Relationship with him:_**  
****Siblings:  
Birth order:  
Relationship with each:  
****Children of Siblings:****  
**_Close to family: No**  
**_

**Where does character work: **It's an Unknown organization in Hokkaidou. But the organization kills in all the many regions of Japan including Okinawa and Kyuushuu.**  
**_How many_ years: Worked at the organization since he was 14, didn't start killing till he was 17 so he has been there for over  
**Relationship with co-workers:** Anita Kimura - Partner during the murders, she kiss the main victims, whilst letting him kill off all reletives of the victim and unwanted witness who are either around the victim. He doesn't know about her small crush on him, but he is having trouble with his feelings for Anita, since he doesn't know if he wants to be with her or just stay co-workers _(even though they share the same apartment due to being killing partners)_ but he loves the way she kills her victims, which is what Anita thinks, has kept him to be her partner for so long.  
Zaikmo Poquetio - Cleaner for the mission, he cleans up any unwanted things that could lead to the two being found out by the detectives.  
Cos Tinos - Look out. She keeps an eye out for any police or reletives of the victims being pursued by Anita and Xavier.  
**Dream job:******Unknown.  
******How does he relate to others:** Relates to Anita, through killing and being at the same college/university, when not doing their job, killing off the given victims.  
******Co-workers****:** Anita, Zaikmo and Cos.  
******Has Xavi ever cheated on any signficant other:** Ru Sheach. Xavier was once with Ru Sheach, _(the main detective who is the boss of his and Anita's serial killer case.)_ He cheated on Ru with a girl known as Miyu before joining the same job as Anita and meeting Anita after splitting with both Miyu and Ru. He cheated on Ru, because he let Ru off once for cheating on him with another person.******  
********  
************How Xavier reacts in a crisis:** The same as Anita, depending on the crisis, he can either be relaxed and calm, or he can be agitated and angry.  
**********Kinds of problems he usually runs into:**  
**Greatest fear:** Cats.  
**Worst thing that could happen to him:** CATS  
******What single event would most throw character's life in complete turmoil: **CATS and Ru.******  
**

**Past failure s/he would be embarrassed to have people know about:****  
********Biggest regret:  
**Biggest accomplishment:  
******Minor accomplishments:**

**********************Character's darkest secret:  
**_Does anyone else know**:**_**  
********************Person character secretly admires: **Anita.**************************************  
********************Person character was most influenced by:  
********************Most important person in character's life before story starts: **Was Ru Sheach.**************************************  
**

* * *

**Character's Full Name: **Ru Sheach**  
**_Reason or meaning of name:_**  
Nickname:**  
_Reason for nickname:  
_**Age:** 24_  
_**Birthdate:** 06-03-90  
**Astrological Sign:** Pisces**  
**

**Pets: **Uri (Loup-Garou Child) and Shi (Kirin Cub)**  
**

_The Loup Garou is a French legend of a human who changes into a wolf at his/her own will. The word 'loup' is a French word that means wolf and 'garou' is an old Frankish word similar to 'werewolf'. The legend says that when a person comes into contact with a loup garou and sheds the blood of the beast, the Loup Garou will then changed to its human form and reveal their secret. The victim then becomes a Loup Garou for one hundred and one days. If the victim speak of the encounter to anyone, they become a loup garou themselves. But if they remain quiet about it, they will return to their human form and continue on with their lives. In the legends, the loup garou is said to be someone the victim knows, such as a jealous former lover. _

_Kirin/Qilin is a Dragon/unicorn/Deer (based on different country's beliefs) - __The Qilin was often spread throughout Chinese literature and art, (later depicted as a giraffe) The Qilin was a dragon-like creature that appeared to be covered in fire, It was a bringer of Peace, and often was a good omen. (accompanying the arrival of a sage) The Qilin was known to walk hidden alongside a sage, it loved all living righteous things and thusly did not trample the plants it walked on (which is how the Japanese and Koreans started calling the Giraffe a Qilin)_

**Eye Color:  
**_Glasses or contacts**:**_**  
****Hair color:  
**_Typical hairstyle:  
_**Height:  
********Weight:  
**Skin tone:******  
**_Distinguishing Marks:_

******Personality:**

******ROLE:** Main Antagonist - Female - The 1st Detective.

******Color: ****  
Music:** **  
Food: ****  
****Literature:** **  
****Book: ****  
****Quote:**

******Smokes:  
**_What:_  
_How often:******  
**_******Drinks:********  
**_What:_  
_How often:_

******Worst bad habit?**

**Hometown:****  
Type of childhood:****  
First memory:********  
Most important childhood event that still affects him/her:**

******Lower education:  
Higher education:  
**_Booksmart or streetsmart:_

**Mother:  
**_Relationship with her:_**  
****Father :  
**_Relationship with him:_**  
****Siblings:  
Birth order:  
Relationship with each:  
****Children of Siblings:****  
**_Close to family: No**  
**_

**Where does character work:  
**_How many years:**  
**_**Relationship with co-workers:**_**  
**_**Dream job:********  
********Has character ever cheated on any signficant other?  
**_How does character relate to others:  
__Co-workers**:**_******  
********  
************How character react in a crisis:  
************Kinds of problems character usually runs into:  
****Greatest fear:  
****Worst thing that could happen to him/her?  
********What single event would most throw character's life in complete turmoil?**

**Past failure s/he would be embarrassed to have people know about:****  
********Biggest regret:  
**Biggest accomplishment:  
******Minor accomplishments:**

**Character's darkest secret:  
**_Does anyone else know**:**_**  
********************Person character secretly admires:  
********************Person character was most influenced by:  
********************Most important person in character's life before story starts:**

* * *

**Character's Full Name: **Yoshi Kimura**  
**_Reason or meaning of name:_**  
Nickname:**  
_Reason for nickname:  
_**Age:** 25_  
_**Birthdate:** 14-09-89  
**Astrological Sign: **Virgo**  
**

**Pets: **Inuaka (ShiShi) and Yomi (Ouroboros)**  
**

_Shishi is a funny-looking being - something like a dog wanting to be a lion. The origins of the shishi character are in China. Shishi dogs are the equivalent of the Chinese foo dogs. Shishi were posted right and left of temple and house entrances as guardians against evil spirits. They can also be found on roofs but were often seen in pairs. According to legend, the shishi would throw cubs off of cliffs in order to test their strength. Despite this instance of callous disregard for their cub's health, parents were very protective of their young._

_Ouroboros is a serpert creature, that is always seen with its own tail in its mouth, it represents as "A whole" and known as "P__rima Materia" in alchemy. Ouroboros is also known the me MALE though it is also the symbol for a scientific "human" known as a Homunculi which varies between Male and Female. In the age-old image of the Ouroboros lies the thought of devouring oneself and turning oneself into a circulatory process, for it was clear to the more astute alchemists that the __prima materia_ of the art was man himself. The Ouroboros is a dramatic symbol for the integration and assimilation of the opposite, i.e. of the shadow. ___It symbolizes the One, who proceeds from the clash of opposites, and he therefore constitutes the secret of the __prima materia_ which unquestionably stems from man's unconscious.  


**Eye Color:  
**_Glasses or contacts**:**_**  
****Hair color:  
**_Typical hairstyle:  
_**Height:  
********Weight:  
**Skin tone:******  
**_Distinguishing Marks:_

******Personality:**

******ROLE:** Central Antagonist - Male - The 2nd Detective.

**********Color: ****  
Music:** **  
Food: ****  
****Literature:** **  
****Book: ****  
****Quote:**

******Smokes: -  
**_What:_ -  
_How often: -******  
**_******Drinks:** Yes.******  
**_What:_ Sake.  
_How often: When Stressed.  
_

******Worst bad habit: **Caring for his Sister. (Even though she is a serial Killer.)******  
**

**Hometown:** Akita, Touhoku Region, JPN.**  
Type of childhood:****  
First memory:********  
Most important childhood event that still affects him/her:**

******Lower education:  
Higher education:  
**_Booksmart or streetsmart:_

**Mother:  
**_Relationship with her:_**  
****Father :  
**_Relationship with him:_**  
****Siblings:  
Birth order:  
Relationship with each:  
****Children of Siblings:****  
**_Close to family: No**  
**_

**Where does character work:  
**_How many years:**  
**_**Relationship with co-workers:**_**  
**_**Dream job:********  
********Has character ever cheated on any signficant other?  
**_How does character relate to others:  
__Co-workers**:**_******  
********  
************How character react in a crisis:  
************Kinds of problems character usually runs into:  
****Greatest fear:  
****Worst thing that could happen to him/her?  
********What single event would most throw character's life in complete turmoil?**

**Past failure s/he would be embarrassed to have people know about:****  
********Biggest regret:  
**Biggest accomplishment:  
******Minor accomplishments:**

******Character's darkest secret:  
**_Does anyone else know**:**_**  
********************Person character secretly admires:  
********************Person character was most influenced by:  
********************Most important person in character's life before story starts:**


End file.
